Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is one of the Koopalings. He is considered to be the youngest Koopaling. Appearances Workshop Time Playin' Hockey Larry is playable in Super Mario MHL: Series 2 along with the other Koopalings. Singalong Down Under! Larry made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing Slim Dusty "A Pub with No Beer" at least once and complete story mode at least twice. Helping Mario In Super Koopa Mario!, Larry worked at a portal store called Palm Portals. As Mario is a Koopa, Larry tells Mario to sound the alarm, as baddies are harrasing the store. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Larry Koopa reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He's in charge of World 7: Cloud Castle Courtyard. In battle, Larry would toss balls, similar to Iggy Koopa, but he may toss more of them in a row. To make matters worse, Podoboos will be jumping in the left, right and middle. Otherwise, the battle is the same. After Larry Koopa is defeated, the key to World 8: Bowser's Volcano will be revealed. Fighting alongside Bowser and Ganondorf in The Legend of: The Super Mario Bros. Larry was the last koopaling in encountered and he along with the rest of his siblings are fought again together after that he can be seen again in the villians cafe were he could be interacted with and fought again as many time as you want Lets-a-go, Mario Larry Koopa reappears in Lets-a-go, Mario as a boss in the Nostalgic Area with the other 6 Koopalings. He can breathe fire, throw balls out of his shell, and use a spin attack that makes him invincible. He is also invincible to thrown projectiles, as he will hit it with his tennis racket. He can also create blue orbs that - when they make contact with the ground, spawn a water spout like in New Super Mario Bros. U. His personal minions are Lakitus, Spinies, and Buzzy Beetles. He reappears with the other 6 Koopalings in HURRY UP! in the last part of the stage, again as a boss. He is the first Koopaling to fall off of the Koopa Clown Car. There, he attacks by breathing fire at the player. Like his brothers and sister, he falls off after he is hit by one of his own projectiles after it was reflected by Tornado Mario. Newer Super Mario Bros U Larry Koopa reappears in Newer Super Mario Bros U. He's charge the world 4: Banana Beach. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Larry Koopa reappears in this game as the boss of Larry's Slippy Slope Castle in World 5: Glacier Pass. Gallery File:NSMBULarry.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' File:Larry_Koopa.jpg File:SMS3_Larry.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine III: Delfino Peril Larry Koopa SMBU.png|Super Mario Bros. Ultra File:Larry_Koopa_SMWU.png|Super Mario World U Larrym3dw.png|Larry Koopa in New Super Mario Bros. 3 Wii Larry1.jpg Category: Characters Category: Koopas Category: Children Category: Koopalings Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Koopalings Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Royalty Category:Peach Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Males Category:Mario's New Adventure 2: Bowser's Return